


Dance of the wolves

by 13thcatofthegate



Series: Moonlight heart [1]
Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Regret, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Original story: Chute and Mikea on their journey run into a group that Chute vaguely remembers.
Relationships: Chute and Mikea
Series: Moonlight heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715104





	Dance of the wolves

Dance of the wolves.  
Pairing- Chute/Mikea  
Romance, started: 3-16-11  
Finished: 4-12-11

It was nice spending time on the road heading north, Chute thought to herself as she took a bite of a peach that had been picked from the tree nearby. As she waited for her companion to climb down from the branches a few more of the sweet fruits hit the ground. "I don't see any towns nearby or anyone on the road ahead." He said dropping down from the last tree branch.  
"We're going to be heading into the Thorn woods, so you better have your swords handy and we should take some of these peaches." Bundling up some of the snacks into a handkerchief she stood up. The claymore and shield that was on her back gleamed in the sun pouring through the leaves. Her snow white hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder.  
Mikea watched as she tied the bundle together and slipped it over the handle of her sword. Looking down her top was covered in a nice fabric that had a few threads of gold worked into the hem. From the bottom of her breasts to the top of her hips was completely bare showing off her light skin. Hanging off of her hips was a matching skirt that she had torn out the sides so that her legs could stretch in a running situation. Chute had tattoos that decorated the tops of her legs, arms, under her eyes, and on her forehead.  
"Damn puppy, Can you make yourself any sexier?"  
Chutes blue and purple eyes looked over at her half elf companion. His long ears poking out of the jet black hair that was tied off at the collar of his cape. Long red streaks came up from his short beard almost crossing his nose but were right under his forest green eyes. The cape he was wearing was white with gold trim that was highly decorated and held back with a red stone. Just under the cape she could see the white shirt that was half covered by a piece of large red cloth. Three belts hung from his waist that held his knives and sword. Dark leather pants and high boots finished his outfit. There was no doubt that he had an extra blade hidden in those deer skin boots, maybe he had more than one.  
"I guess I could run around naked." She said teasing him. Mikea walked up to her in a quick pace but she moved before he could grab her.  
"You do know I won't stop until I capture you."  
"... What will you do once you do that?"  
She could see a smile on his face as he tried once again to grab her. Running off down the road her powerful legs put a full five yards between them. Once she reached the top of one of the hills she waited as she saw him. From his point of view she looked like a wolf standing and waiting for the rest of her pack. Once he reached the bottom of the small hill she took off again into the woods.  
"AH! Chute, I'm going to get you eventually!!" Climbing to the top of the hill Mikea couldn't find her. She had vanished in the woods like a ghost, her element.  
"Chute?"  
"What will you do once you capture me?" Her voice echoed off the trees. Carefully going into the woods he stuck to the path that was used as the road. Mikea remembered an old story like this from the humans. A young boy went looking for a wolf that had been attacking his village, in the end the boy found the wolf but he was killed by it when he struck the final blow. Keeping his eyes out for any sign of white among the brown and green was difficult, she knew how to hide.  
"Show yourself, you're not playing fair." He said as a glimpse of white caught his attention. Running for it he was surprised to find it was a patch of white flowers that had managed to grow in between the trees.  
"You lose..." Whispered a voice right in his ear. Turning quickly he grabbed her and tossed her onto the patch of flowers making her braid come undone. Her shield and sword was missing, he couldn't had tossed her hard enough to fling them from her.  
"I got you now." He said getting closer to her. Chute tried to right herself after getting dizzy from the sudden movement. Standing over her Mikea got a smile across his lips knowing that she had been captured.  
"So puppy, do you admit defeat?"  
"Never!" Chute kicked her legs out tripping him but he landed right on top of her. "OW! Damn, that wasn't one of my best ideas." She said rubbing her forehead. Mikea was holding the bridge of his nose showing that he had gotten hurt as well. "Oh, no, I'm sorry Mikea." Reaching up she gently kissed his nose and then his eyelids, when she reached his forehead he covered her hands with his. Lifting his head he stared into her eyes and she looked beautiful with all those flowers. Leaning in he was getting ready to kiss her on the lips when she pressed her fingers to his. "Do you hear that?" Sitting up Mikea looked around not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Chute was watching something making him look in the same direction.  
"Don't move." The sharp end of a sword was pressed into his back as a man appeared out of nowhere. "Get off the girl." Looking down at Chute, Mikea watched her roll her eyes. Getting to his feet Mikea raised his hands showing that he meant no harm.  
"This is just a miss understanding-"  
"Shut up! When I see a girl being attacked by an elf I tend to act." Chute sat up making the braid come the rest of the way undone. Resting her chin in her hand she let out a sigh. "Don, you always was the noble one."  
The man almost dropped his sword when he noticed who she was. "C-Chute! It's been 20 years."  
"Yes, and you turned into a fine man." Looking at the sword that was in his hand she waved her hand for him to lower it. Mikea put down his hands and faced the person she called Don. He was around 30 tall dark brown short hair, clean shaved, and from the looks of it a gypsy.  
"So... who is this elf?"  
Getting to her feet she smiled. "My mate."  
"M-mate... Damn, I thought I'd have a chance at that title when you'd show up again." Mikea looked over at Chute as she let out a little laugh.  
"You still think of me like that after 20 years. You were a young boy when I traveled with you." A loud cough from Mikea made her turn her attention to him.  
"Oh, Mikea this is Donovan Drake. He was one of the young boys that fallowed me around like a puppy." Mikea offered his hand but the man refused to shake it.  
After a moment they could hear wagon wheels coming down the road. It was a large caravan, Donovan's family and tribe. Finding her sword and shield Chute talked with the leaders and they allowed them to travel with them. Chute was put with some of the women on one of the house wagons. Mikea walked with the other men who were to keep an eye out for danger. Sitting in the door Chute watched the moon as it shined through the trees. Leaning against the frame she relaxed as the road rocked the small wagon back and forth. "Tomorrow is the full moon." Looking over Mikea was walking behind the wagon his green eyes watching her.  
"I know... I'd rather you be with this group than by yourself."  
Mikea smiled remembering that he always had to watch out during the full moon. It wasn't just her werewolf form he had to worry about, he had slept close to her many times. Besides she would never hurt him because they were mates. It was those damn hunters that were constantly on her tail. Speaking of witch she had it laying across her lap like a rabbit pelt and her ears had grown almost as long as his with white hair starting to show. "Chute..." Snapping out of it she reached up feeling her ears. Out of nowhere a bandana was wrapped around her head covering it. Looking at the unseen hands she saw an aged face of a woman. "... Freda?"  
"It's good to see you again." She said putting her hand on Chutes shoulder. The moment was somber as if something bad had happened. "How is your sister?" Freda lowered her head and shook it. "She's dead... only a few weeks after you left she killed herself." Mikea could tell that the woman's sister must have been an important person to Chute. Staying silent he watched as the two women shed a few tears for her. 

When the caravan stopped for the night the air was filled with smells of several different foods being cooked. Campfire bread, rabbit stew, wild onions, vegetables, deer stake, mushrooms, and warm tea were some of the things cooking. People walked from one fire to the next picking up what they wanted to eat and sharing was a must. Chute had borrowed some of the clothes so she would fit in. The scarf around her head, and a shawl wrapped around her waist was all she needed. Sitting down she took out one of Mikea's carving knives and cut into one of the peaches. Removing the pit in one quick movement she began to eat it.  
"How will you be spending the next few nights?" asked Mikea. Swallowing the large bite she had taken, Chute straightened up and let out a sigh. "I'll have plenty of room out here to run, of course I could always ask for a privet wagon that I could stay in."  
Mikea straightened up when she said that, the wagons were small and confining. If she was to stay in one of them she would be forced to stay calm and did as told. She could see the grin crawl across his face. "I know what you're thinking..." He looked at her making her blue eyes glow in the camp fire. "And you should be ashamed of yourself."  
Laughing one of the younger children walked up to them. She watched as Chute quickly cut into another peach and removed the pit once again. Smiling Chute offered half of the fruit to the child. She gladly took it and ran off to a group of other kids were she broke it apart to share with the others. Seeing the joy on their faces as they ate what little they had Mikea picked up the bundle taking two of them out and handing them to Chute. Walking up to the children he handed each of them a full peach. 

After the meals were eaten some of the more musical gypsies started playing their instruments. The girls were the first to start dancing giving their best hip shaking moves to get the men to join in. Once the men did start to join the dance the music began to get faster and the moves more hypnotic. Donovan was dancing with one of the girls and saw that Chute was sitting it out. "Come on you two join in the dance." Mikea shook his head rising up his hands. Chute nudged him making the half elf nudge her back. Donovan reached out a hand to Chute witch she gladly took and joined the dance.  
Mikea watched as she knew every dance move and when to change her speed. When Donovan began dancing with her Mikea felt that all too familiar twinge of jealousy.  
"Chute, I have to ask how did you end up with that elf?"  
"It's a long story..." When the next song started Mikea stepped in making Donovan sit out. This time the song was slow almost a waltz, well that's how it started. When the song started to pick up Chute could see a few of the performers smiling.  
"Moon dance!!" she yelled making all the dancers get up. Mikea was flung around like a top as Chute grabbed him around the wrists and spun around him. Dizzy from the spin Mikea lost track of her among the dancing and shouting people. A flash of white here and there among the bright colors of the gypsies made him think that she was stocking him within this forest of moving bodies.  
There was a sudden pull at his arm making him turn around. The sudden feel of soft lips against his made him stop breathing. Chute's blue and purple eyes were half closed as she deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Mikea was speechless when she pulled away.  
"Come on..." She whispered pulling him through the crowd. 

Once they were out of the range of prying eyes Chute opened one of the house wagon doors. Climbing into the small room she lit a lantern that hung from the roof. The floor was covered with chunks of fabric and fur, the walls had drying skins pined up. Plopping herself in the back of the wagon she waited for Mikea to enter it. "I asked Don if I could use one of the wagons, the tanner disappeared a week ago so no one has used it lately."  
"The tanning wagon is the best place no one would think of going in here to look for you." Chute nodded looking down at the soft furs running her hands through them. One of the couples walked by laughing from the fun they were having made Mikea look over at them. There was a light growl making Mikea grab the door tight. Lying curled up in the middle of the scraps was the large white wolf that she turned into.  
Climbing into the wagon Mikea slammed the door shut so that no one passing by would see her. "Damn it Chute, why did you have to go and change now?"  
"I can't help it, it's the smell of the furs." Picking up a piece of the fur he waved it in front of her nose making her head fallow it. In one quick movement he had her on her back with all four paws in the air. "You're just too cute puppy." he laughed.  
"... You better go. I'll be alright here tonight, I need to get use to this."  
"Are you sure?" He asked leaning over top of her and gave her a good scratch on her stomach. Looking up at those forest green eyes she laughed. Licking him on the cheek she watched as he opened the door and climbed out.  
"She's something else." said a man's voice startling Mikea.  
"Donovan?" The man's brown eyes had flecks of gold in them as they reflected the firelight. Chute could hear the two talking even though Donovan was behind the door. Seeing the look on Mikea's face as he closed the door made her worry.  
"She's turned into the wolf hasn't she?"  
"You know..."  
"About half of us here know." He said taking out what looked like a claw necklace from his shirt. The claw looked familiar, it looked like one of chutes. Running his fingers around the small idem he saw Mikea staring at him. "It's one of hers, I got it when she fought off the knights."  
"I was wondering were that went." He could hear chute say as the wagon rocked to the side. Donovan was shocked that she had spoken up. Walking closer to the door Mikea blocked his path. "I want to see her, I want to see her wildness. Her inner beast."  
Mikea kept himself between him and the door not wanting any man no matter how well they knew her to see what she was.  
"I don't-"  
"Open the door Mikea." Hesitating for a moment he did as told carefully keeping an eye on Donovan. Inside the wagon it was pitch black making it hard to see anything. Out of the dark two glowing blue eyes appeared and then a rush of wind and fur. Donovan was laying on his back in the mud with a large beast standing over him. He had gotten so startled that he lost his breath. She did nothing other than knock him down when she had jumped from the back of the wagon.  
"You wanted to see me Don, what do you think?" As she backed off of him he could see her much better. Snow white fur that shone bright in the moon and firelight. Her large size, graceful movements, and her eyes were just beautiful. For Donovan this was a rare treat, he had only seen her once before and she seemed to be much larger. When Mikea walked up and scratched her behind the ear she tilted her head towards him. Getting to his feet she settled on to her hunches next to Mikea.  
"I don't believe this... you tamed her..."  
There was a sudden doglike laugh coming from her even making Mikea laugh. "She's far from tame." He said wrapping his arms around Chutes neck. In response she rubbed her head against his.  
There was a sudden gasp from someone making everyone look at a young girl who was standing near buy. "Crap, Wait Crystal!" Yelled Donovan chasing after her. Chute and Mikea could hear the girl scream "WOLF!" all the way back to the campfires. The girl Donovan called Crystal tried with no success to tell the elders about the werewolf she had seen. Some of the younger members became worried and were going to fallow her to kill it. Donovan didn't want anyone to get hurt so he tried to stop them from leaving the campfire. When they saw the claw hanging from his neck they had him tied up.  
"Damn you all, she's not here to hurt us she's just passing through!"  
Out of the dark rim of the camp she came walking on all fours her body like a stocking cat, tail wagging with each step she took. She didn't fear any of them even when they pulled out swords and daggers. Seeing Donovan tied up she went over to him making the others clear away.  
"I see they haven't killed you."  
"They know I'm more useful alive." He said sitting up. Chute carefully took one of her claws and cut the rope free. Once he was free she stood up on her hind legs towering over every one. The elders gathered amazed that she was still standing among them.  
"About time you showed up." Said one of them, she knew him, Samson.  
"It's been a long time." That was Ester, these two were from the earlier tribe she had saved. They were only in their late 20's back then and Samson was missing a few of his fingers on his left hand. The other younger members started to lower their weapons standing in disbelief. Mikea was glad to see that everyone had changed their minds.  
The rest of the night Chute sat at the fire and found that the story of her rescue had been told again and again like a legend.

In the morning Mikea awoke in the tanner wagon covered in a patched quilt that was tucked up to his chin keeping out the cold. Pulling back the cover the chilly air sent a shiver down his skin and Chutes. She was wrapped around his chest burying her face into the open part of his shirt. "I don't want to get up... too cold." she mumbled tightening her arms and legs that were tangled with his. "Well if you don't want to get up I can find something fun to do in bed." He whispered reaching down into the covers running his hands over the top of her thigh. He could hear her moan as he kept running his hands across her skin. Letting go of her grip around his chest she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers between his stopping him. "What is it?" Her eyes stayed focused on his shirt. "Something's wrong..."  
Lifting her head she sniffed the air looking towards the small yellow glass window that was in the door. "I don't smell breakfast..."  
Going to the window Mikea couldn't see any one walking around the wagons or the campfire. Quickly getting his knife belts he slowly climbed out of the small house keeping his long ears focused on any sound that seemed out of place. Chute climbed out as well her claymore hanging from her back. Taking off towards the campfires they stayed low around the wagons. When they reached the end of the crescent camp a man dressed in half armor carrying a silver cross bow appeared out of nowhere. Diving under the nearest wagon they were able to avoid being seen. "Damn, werewolf hunters..." Chute whispered.  
"Why are they here?" asked Mikea.  
"Someone from the camp must had been one."  
"When you showed yourself last night he must had called in the team."  
"Yep,"  
"Time to kill some idiots." Grabbing the man's ankles they drug him under the carnage and Mikea used one of his daggers to silence him.  
"I call dibs on the leader." She said with a straight face keeping her eyes on the dead man with the crossbow.  
"Oh, come on, I want to get this one."  
Looking over at him she tapped him on the cheek with her palm. "Fine, whoever finds him first gets to kill him." Crawling from under the wagon she took off looking for more of them. Mikea took another way than her hoping that he would be able to find the leader before her. After taking out a few of the very thinly spired hunters Mikea found were the gypsys were being held. It was a small dip in the forest with only one way out, the fallen trees blocked the only other possible way out. Three hunters guarded the group and were armed with silver weapons. "Well, well isn't this a surprise." Turning around the face of Donovan greeted him. Two other men were standing next to him pointing crossbows at Mikea.  
"What's going on here? These are your people." There was a laugh from Donovan that disturbed Mikea, he was a whole different person.  
"I don't care about these people, I only stayed with them because I knew eventually that damn werewolf would show up again." The two men grabbed Mikea binding his hands behind his back. "Why wait for her for 20 years?"  
"She killed my brother! My mother killed herself because of that, leaving me alone in this world..." They began to push Mikea down to where the others were being kept. Freda noticed him when they through him to the ground. Lifting his head from the dirt a small drop of blood ran from his nose.

Sticking close to the rocky and over grown areas Chute managed to find out that this was a small hunting party. No more than 15 men, 6 with crossbows, 4 with spears, 5 with swords. On the wind she could smell were they were keeping everyone. Chute could even smell a hint of Mikea's blood in the air as well. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in her mind as images of him laying somewhere dead made her stomach tighten. Without knowing it one of the men with a spear noticed her walking out of the woods. Her head down low with her white hair covering her face she looked like a wild woman. "Hey you!" she could hear him yell as he came at her. Grabbing the spear at the pointed end she stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking through her hair her blue eyes had turned purple with a twinge of red. Slamming down on the middle of the staff it snapped in two. Taking the broken end she plunged it into the man's chest hearing the last breath escape. Two of the others with swords came forward this time making her pull the large claymore from her back. Slamming the end into the ground she stood there one hand on the hilt at arm length.  
"This little girlie has chosen the wrong weapon." she could hear one say.  
"I bet she can't even lift that sword." Raising her head the two men attacked. In one powerful heave she swung the sword snapping the men's weapons in two. The heavy blade smashed into the ground again with a thud that shook the men. 

Feeling the ground vibrate Mikea looked up at the three men with their backs to him.  
"Hey, buddy, yea you." One of the three guards came over to him. "What is it?"  
Slamming the heal of his boot down a spring loaded knife came out of the toe. Kicking hard he stabbed the man in the gut getting the other two's attention. Pulling his arms under his body he quickly got his hands from behind his back just in time to have one of them cut the ropes. Ducking another attack and hitting one of them in the gut with his elbow, Mikea pulled a knife that he had hidden in his boot. With one spin he cut both of the men across the neck killing them. Standing with the knife he saw that the man he had gutted earlier was still alive.  
"Please... spare me..." He could hear the man whimper.  
Kneeling down Mikea looked him in the eye and pulled the knife to the man's throat.  
"Tell me who your leader is."  
"His name is Jack... he's looking for the werewolf now... there's no way it'll survive his attack."  
"That 'IT' is my wife." Flicking his wrist the man was dead. Wiping the blood from his knife onto the grass he turned to cut the ropes from the captured gypsies.  
"Mikea, you must go find Chute. If she dies there may never be an end to the war that the world will be plunged into." yelled Freda.  
"War...?"

Chute stood with her claymore and hands stained with blood. Growling and showing her fangs kept the hunters at bay, but they still tried to corner her. A man that had managed to stay hidden from her pushed through the group. He was tall dressed head to toe in black leather with fancy boots that had silver tipped toes and heels.  
"Looks like hunting werewolves get you some big gold." Chute growled. The man laughed pulling what looked like a whip from his side. "I get paid very well for your kind's hides."  
"Then who's paying you? Whoever it is must not be paying you much."  
"Nope, but for one like you I'd do it for free." Cracking the whip she could hear the metal tip on the leather. "To bad it's not night time, I would like to have seen your true form." This time the whip came at her, moving quickly the thin weapon was blocked by the thick claymore. When he tried to pull it back she grabbed the end keeping it wrapped around her weapon. "You're just like the rest of those stupid human hunters."  
Growling louder she started to change in the mid-morning sun startling every one. Yanking hard she tossed the whip aside making the man fall to his feet. "W-What is this! You shouldn't be changing!!"  
Letting lose a howl that made the windows on the house wagons shake, she had a few of the men running for their lives. The man in black leather tried to scurry away but the large blade of the claymore hit the ground in front of him. She could hear the fast beating of his heart as she stepped up beside him. Placing one of her hands on the hilt the man slowly turned his head to look at her.  
"You only have one chance, get out of here. Or I will rip you apart... for the fun of it."  
She could hear a nervous laugh from him. "Y-you shouldn't have changed... not in broad daylight..."  
"For a hunter you know nothing of the full bloods." Kicking the man in the side she sent him flying into a few of the others.  
"He may not know anything about full bloods but I do." There was a sudden pain in her left shoulder making her fall to one knee. Reaching up she pulled out an arrow made of silver from it. Turning her head there was a person standing with Donovan holding a bow made of silver. The person was dressed in long raggedy clothing with a hood and had their face covered.  
"Now we have you, this is for all the pain you caused me." said Donovan. The person holding the bow pulled another arrow from the quiver and aimed at Chute.  
"The pain I caused you... Tanner was an accident! And you Crystal... or should I call you Jackie."  
The woman paused for a moment lowering the bow. "Your smell... it can't hide who you are. Jackie, you were only a newborn when I left."  
Jackie removed her hood and pulled off her mask, Donovan looked over at her. "You knew my mother?" Chute pulled herself up keeping the wound covered with her hand. The silver kept it from healing and it felt as if it had gone all the way to the bone. "Yes..."  
Donovan pushed Jackie aside grabbing the bow and arrow and pulling the string back as hard as he could. Chute could see the pure hate in his eyes as she had seen in many hunters and men alike. Snarling at him her wolf side came to the surface.  
Mikea could hear her as he ran in her direction, passing the men running for their lives. When he saw that Chute was facing down Donovan he flung the knife snapping the arrow in two. As if a signal had been given Chute lunged forward tackling Donovan. The force of the impact sent them both down an embankment. Jackie was tossed aside away from the tumbling pair.  
Mikea ran over to where she was making sure she was all right. "Chute..." She said trying to overcome the pain from being tossed into a wagon wheel. Once He was sure she was none the worse for where he went over the embankment looking for chute. Donovan was the first one he came upon.  
He was in a pool of blood, his neck ripped open and claw marks across his chest. He was dead, but where was Chute? Along the ground Mikea noticed a trail of blood leading into a hedge of wild black berries. Carefully pushing some of it aside he found her. She had managed to find a deer shelter that had been inside the large bush. She was curled up in a ball holding her side that had a stream of blood coming from it. Getting closer he noticed a handle of a knife.  
"Damn it, How in the hell did he manage to do this to you?"  
Chute cringed as he tried to get a better look at the damage. When he finally managed to remove her large paws from the handle she was breathing hard and in pain. The knife had managed to hit right below her rib cage just missing her lung.  
"Hold still this is going to hurt like hell!" As he took hold of the handle he could hear her hold her breath as the knife was pulled out. Letting out a loud yelp she dug her claws into the moss covered ground ripping up a large chunk and putting it over the wound. It seemed as if all her energy left her once the blade was gone. Laying back her arms went limp but she was still breathing. 

Hours later the feeling of the hard road rocking her back and forth woke her up. Bundled up under the quilt and laying on the furs her body hurt with every bump. She was able to make out three people sitting in the wagon with her. The gentle touch of a familiar hand made her look up at Mikea.  
"You're OK now, Crystal and Freda took care of your wounds." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she remembered what had happened. "I killed him didn't I?" Mikea nodded making her shut her eyes tight and let the tears roll down her face. "He lost his way... Donovan died because his hate took over." Said Crystal putting her hand on Chute's arm. Looking at her she could see the necklace that Donovan had. Sitting up Chute let the quilt fall into her lap, the wounds she had been bandaged covering her side and shoulder. Freda could see that she wanted to be alone and nudged Crystal to fallow her to the front of the wagon.  
Mikea stayed in the back with her locking the small door that led to the seats up front. When he turned around she was rubbing her shoulder with the bandage on it. "Don't go doing that you'll reopen the wound." Looking over her shoulder at him she ripped the dressing off. He only had to reach out to stop her before she could remove the one on her side. "Stop!" He yelled grabbing her wrist and making her look him strait in the eye. Her face seemed as if she didn't care if she lived or died. The area were the arrow had hit was healed all that remanded was a reddish scar. "You can't keep doing this to yourself every time you kill someone." Chute yanked her arm free and looked away from him. "I don't need to kill... every time I change..."  
Mikea could feel her heart drop from across wagon, after being with her for so long he knew what she was feeling. "Chute-" Out of nowhere she flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck. Warm streams of tears soaked his shirt as she sobbed against his chest. Mikea gently wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her by telling her everything would be all right. She was sitting a bit off to the side of him making it hard for her to wrap her arms tighter. Letting go of her Mikea scooped her and the quilt up and sat her into his lap, allowing him to cradle her against his shoulder. She started to calm down and the tears stopped. "You know something... I've noticed that the people you've killed were on the verge of becoming evil." Chute bundled herself up tighter into a ball and tucked her head under his chin. "I know... I can smell their fear and hate."  
"...I guess for you evil is easy to sense." He said scratching his head and leaning against the side of the wagon. "What are you implying?" She said sitting up strait. He froze, seeing that he must had said something wrong. "That's not what I meant!... What I was saying is that-" Chute grabbed his shirt and yanked him to where they were face to face. "I know what you meant, and you always act so cute when you think you've done something wrong." Letting go of his shirt she began striating up his hair and running her fingers through his short beard. "Looks like you'll have to get a trim here soon.“ Grinning he covered her hand with his.  
"I'll see about doing that." Looking into her eyes they were calmer now. Running his hand across her cheek she pressed into his palm kissing his wrist.  
The quilt that she was wrapped in had fallen past her breast exposing everything from the waist up. Biting his lip he tried to keep from attacking her, "Damn..." he said between his teeth. Chute was the one startled this time as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her breast. "Damn it, I love you so much... I feel like I'm dying every time you get hurt so bad." Chute stroked the side of his head pressing him even more into her breast. Laughing a bit she kissed him on the forehead. "All this time I've been the one trying to protect you and here I find out that you were trying to do the same." She ran her fingers along the top of one of his long ears sending a warm feeling through him. Leaning in more he pushed her into the furs on the floor, his head still cradled between her breasts. The heart beat that he heard was slow and steady. Her fingers rested at his neck still tangled in the dark strands of his hair. "Chute?"  
"Humm?"  
"Has your side wound healed?"  
"...I was going to find out but you stopped me."  
"Ugh- I'll take a look." Propping himself up on one arm he reached for the edge of the wrapping. Chute stayed as still as she could but his touch made her jump every time he brushed her skin. Once the wrapping was gone nothing was left to show that he had been stabbed in the first place. Her healing ability always amazed him, no matter how horrible the wound she always showed no sign of damage. Running his hand across her side she quickly inhaled. "I'm sorry did that hurt?" Shaking her head some of her snow white hair was pushed into her face. The quilt had been pushed down a bit farther to the tops of her hips allowing him to see more of her highly defined body. His hand gently traveled down her ribs to her waist and to the top of her hip where the quilt stopped him from moving lower.  
"Enjoying your self are you?" He could hear her say. Snapping out of the trance he was in Mikea saw that she was staring at him. "I was." Chute slowly sat up pushing him into the furs this time kissing him.  
There was a tussle of their legs as she pulled the quilt free and tossed it aside. Now that her legs were free she straddled his waist and kissed him again. Mikea could feel her rub up and down his whole body making the small wagon heat up quickly. Chute was enjoying playing with him, kissing his jaw line, nibbling at his neck. She was about to move to his chest when the wagon jolted over a large hole in the road. "Oww-" Yelled out Mikea as her finger nails tore across his chest ripping the buttons from his shirt. The smell of blood wafted up from the three scratches that she had given him. "That really hurt..." He stopped spotting her ears that had turned into the long pointed and fuzzy wolf ears. They were standing on end as she looked from his eyes to his chest. "Chute?" Her ears twitched as a soft whine escaped her lips. "That wasn't your fault..." He said sitting up on his elbows. She still kept her eyes on the red drops of blood forming on his chest as he cupped her cheek kissing her neck.  
"Mikea... I..." All the thoughts in her head were gone as he moved his arm to her waist and kissed her on the collar bone. The smells were mixing in this confined space, blood, sweat, the damp furs all were one smell. This time it was Mikea that was playing with her, he used every spot he knew to make her shiver. When he reached down to cup her buttocks he found a long furry tail. With a grin on his face he grabbed the base of it making her dig her fingers into his shoulders. Her whole body pressed into him not leaving even an inch between them. She hung onto him so tight that he was almost squeezed of the air from his lungs. She could feel a chuckle deep in his chest as the pain from his action faded away when he let go of her tail.  
"Looks like I found something new." Chute buried her face into his neck, her breathing was unsteady. "You do know... tonight..."  
"Yes, I remember."  
"Then... love me... while you can." Wrapping his arms around her he kissed into her shoulder.

Later that night the caravan stopped wakening Mikea from his sleep. He was undressed but covered up by the quilt, looking around he didn't see Chute. There was a loud clatter as the door that led to the front was opened. "She took off a couple of hours ago, didn't want to wake you." said Crystal. He nodded flopping back into the furs. "It sounded like you two had some fun back here." Looking up from his spot she closed the door leaving him alone. Putting his arms behind his head a grin crossed his lips. Outside he could hear the distant howl of his wild spirited lover telling him that she would be bringing home something nice for breakfast. 

THE END.


End file.
